


Hidden pain

by orphan_account



Series: FNAF Marionette [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Multi, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We all know what happened the Marrionette was murdered by the purple guy and she possessed the puppet but what if there was more to the story?What if she was abused every day after her father dies and has had nightmares ever since she escaped her moms grasp by well dieing.What happens when the fnaf crew finds out their motherly figures secret?Will Goldie and Marrionette get together or be driven apart?I still suck at summaries and yes I lied I am posting another fanfic weather you like it or not and if you hate it that's your problem so take your drama to your mamma.





	Hidden pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me and guess what I wrote a depressing dark fanfic to realize some people have life worse of then I do and I should not complain about my problems.

_“You Bitch it's all your fault that your father died,” said her mother as she hit her again_  
 _“Mother please”She begged_  
 _“If you didn’t like_ those stupid animatronics _then he would have never worn that stupid suit,” Her mother said ass she hit her again and again before grabbing her whip and hitting her even more_  
 _“P-please” She looked at her mother only to get whipped in the eye_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She opened her eyes scanning for her mother but only found the familiar blue walls.Her breathing calmed as she realized she was in the pizzeria.She knew she was far away from her mother.She hugged her fredbear plush listening to the music.She sat in her box thinking of Goldie. His blond hair and dark brown eyes setting her at ease.It would never happen though she was like a mother to Goldie and she didn’t want to break that bond they shared.She was so focused on goldie she didn't notice sleep creeping over her body.

_“I wish you were never born you useless piece of shit,” said her mother whipping her back again and again after getting back from work.”Because of you, lost all my friends.I lost my job. I can’t believe I even loved you”All she could do was cry._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goldie was walking by the prize corner when he heard a whimper from the Marionette's box.Marionette unlike everyone else here remembered the life before she was murdered but she wouldn’t tell anyone any details.Also unlike everyone else in the pizzeria she never changed to her human/animal form.He cocked his head to the side as he heard another whimper”The hell” he thought to himself as he opened the top to puppets box to find the puppet curled into a tight ball shuddering he could see clear watery tears running down the purple tear lines.What would cause her to dream like this? It couldn’t be when she was murdered he knew differently.  
“Marionette?”He said as she shook her shuddering body  
“P-please stop,” Said Marionette clearly muttering in her sleep” Mother Please”  
“MARIONETTE” He shook her what was happening in the dream?Marionette woke shot straight up and looked at him  
“Yes?”She wiped off the tears still shuddering “Did something happen”It was clear she is avoiding his questioning eyes  
“No, but what the hell was that dream about I've never seen you so scared before.”He said looking at her  
“Language and It’s not important,” she said getting out of her box  
“I just don’t believe you,”He said as he grabbed her soldiers to stop her from leaving.”You're not leaving this room until you tell me.Marionette fidgeted before she started with a shaky voice”Um when I was 5 my father was spring-locked and died.”She stopped and took a breath” after he died my mother spiraled into depression.” she steadied her breathing again before continuing”When I was Six she started h-hitting me every night after work.Eventually, when I was 8 she bought a whip and started using that instead. When I turned 14 I sneaked to the new pizzeria looking for a sense of safety when I was killed in the ally way finally escaping my mother.But I still wanted to try and be free so I possessed the Marionette my favorite animatronic” she finished and took his arms off off her body and she left disappearing down the hallway.  
“Holy shit” was all he could say.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat crying in the corner he would never love her now that he knew the truth…  
“Mari?” said Fredrik as he found her  
She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up “yes” she said but all she got was a hug   
“Goldie told me” was all he said  
“Great did he tell the world”  
“No just me I wouldn’t leave him alone about it”  
“Sounds familiar”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?How long did you have those nightmares?”  
“1 it was to painful.2 since I escaped my mother”  
“That's a long time”  
“Oh I didn’t notice”her words dripping with sarcasm  
“Well if you need me just talk to me”  
“Yea whatever” She floated to the prize corner seeing Goldie was gone.She climbed into her box hugging her plushie.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
He mentally slapped himself as the puppet left.He loved her for years and he didn’t even notice her pain.  
“What do you mean by “holy shit”  
“How much did you hear Fredrik”  
“Just what happened after she stormed of what happened”  
“Its nothing”  
“I've never seen her that upset before so it can’t be nothing”  
“If I tell you will you leave me alone?”  
“Yes”  
“Even if you don’t like the answer?”  
“Yes”  
“Ok,” he said starting to explain

He watched as she went back to her box.oh Marionette why didn’t you say anything.He appeared in front of the box  
“Go away”  
“I can’t possibly leave you behind”  
“You're gonna have to”  
“Please let me see what she did and I'll leave you alone”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes”  
“You’ll not like what you see” Marionette took a breathe before a pop sounded and there she stood tall as ever.She was wearing a black shirt with white buttons and white stripes at the bottom of the long sleeves.She had long black dress pants and black shoes the pants ending in white stripes.Her black hair was tied up in a bun hidden behind the puppet mask.” so you still want to see?”  
“Yes”  
“If you must” she takes off the puppet make revealing her scared face one of her brown eyes a discolored grey. She had scars all over her neck from being strangled so many times.She looks away not wanting to know his reaction.He couldn’t imagine what the other parts of her body looked like.  
“Can you even see through that eye?”He said as he traced every scar on her face making her blush slightly  
“Not really”  
“Why don’t you always look like this?”  
“I’m worried the mask will slip off of my face plus I can see better in the suit.”  
“Will you come with me?”  
“Why?” she said as she slipped on the mask concealing any scars  
“Just trust me”  
“Ok” She followed him keeping an eye on her mask

**MEANWHILE**

“Fredrik this better be important,” said Bon-Bon  
“Yea me and Freddy were having a moment,” said Bonnie making Freddy blush  
“Where are they?” said Fredrick  
“Who?”Said Bon-Bon, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, BB, Chica and Toy Chica.Suddenly Goldie walks in with Marionette but in human form  
“Why did you bring me here” She hissed  
“They need to know”Said Goldie   
She looked at him and said “No they don’t”  
“Know what?” said Freddy  
“Yea,” said everyone else joining in  
“No to many people already know,” said Marionette  
“But you need to heal”Said Goldie and Fredrik  
She turns to leave but gets blocked “Ok we can sit here all day and let them ponder on what it is cause I'm not telling them”  
“Then I will”Said Goldie  
“DON'T YOU DARE”everyone watches the fight curious and dumbfounded.Marionette’s eyes widened as her mask slips and falls to the ground making everyone gasp.  
“I can’t believe I trusted you,” She said tears falling down her face as she picked up her mask and ran away leaving everyone in a storm of emotions.  
“What the hell”  
“What happened to her”  
“Holy shit”  
“What the fuck”  
“Mari?”  
Said many voices coming from many people.  
“SILENCE,” said Fredrik looking at Goldie's heartbroken face only to seem to have seen the same look on puppets face.Holy crap they love each other!  
“I-i 'm not in the mood to tell the story,” said Goldie leaving Fredric to explain.  
“Um ok so you're all curious I guess I'll tell you then.Would you like short or long?”  
“Both” most of the animatronics said desperately for answers  
“Short version is before she died Marionette had a fucked up abusive mother.”He paused letting that sink in.”The long version is when she was 5 her father died.When she was 6 her mother started hitting her.At age 8 her mother graduated to whips instead of fists.And at age 14 she was murdered by you knows who and finally escaped her mother.But she still wanted to live freely so she possessed the Marionette. Any questions?” many hands went up”Um Bonnie”  
“W-why hasn’t she told us?Does she not trust us?”  
“She wanted you to see her as a strong mother, not an abused child” He replied and many hands went down.”Mangle?”  
“What do you mean by healing it's been years?”  
“She um has nightmares every night but you don’t hear her over the music box.The way Goldie explained it is ...Shows she is terrified of her mother.”Fredrik replied “Chica?”  
“How did we not notice that our loving mother was in so much pain for so many years?She always helped us when we were hurt but she still hid the pain.”  
“I don’t know chica I don’t know” he replied looking at foxy the only hand left.”Yes, foxy?”  
“She always told me stories about her father when I was scared.How he worked day and night to make every kid happy I didn’t realize that she lost him so young.Also, guess she only remembers because it's hard to forget years of pain”everyone nodded in agreement worrying for their mother.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I trusted you” was repeated over and over in his head his heart in millions of pieces.“I can’t believe I trusted you” the heartbroken face she had just broke his heart even more.“I can’t believe I trusted you” I can’t believe I trusted you” I can’t believe I trusted you”He curls into a ball crying the words repeating over and over again

“I can’t believe I trusted you” why did she say that questioned her golden bear.Why?why?why?WHY? Did she say that now her chances with him are over?She curled into a ball and cries herself to sleep.

_“That stupid bear would have never loved you,” said he mother”Your so stupid to think he would”_

Goldie heard Marionette whimper thru the wall as she forgot to wind the music box.He wandered it and heard this  
“You're right… I'm stupid he never would or will ever love me” she said murmuring in her sleep.Love who?”Goldie is too good for me he never keeps secrets from his family.”The words hit his heart.Realization along with it she loved him that's why she made that face.Everything clicked he watched as she curled into a ball shaking and crying it breaks his heart to watch her

  
_“For once you realized my intelligence but now you must be punished,” said her mother pulling out the whip._   
_“Please not the whip,” She said crawling to the corner of the living room_   
_“Sorry sweetie but bad behavior must be punished and you've been a bad girl thinking you could escape my grasp._

  
Goldie realized shaking didn’t work so he picked her up and carried her to the others seeking help.”I've tried everything she won’t budge” said Goldie tears starting to fall as she laid there shaking faster.  
“Have you tried kissing her? “said basically, everyone  
“I don’t what to-”  
“Goldie… P-please” she muttered desperately

_“He can’t save you now.You are mine and no one else's you are not allowed to love anyone or anything, not even your stupid plushie._   
_“Leave him alone he’s my friend”_

Goldie rolled her over now noticing the golden bear plushie she was holding onto for dear life.He gulped before kissing her on the surprisingly soft lips.Her eyes fluttered open and Goldie tried to pull away but she stops him from leaving by kissing him again both of them ignoring the laws coming from everyone.They pulled apart Goldie was so red he didn’t even look the right color anymore.”What happened”She said blushing as she realized everyone was there  
“You um-”Fredrik started  
“You fell asleep an wouldn’t wake up so Goldie came to us o ask for help and then he kissed you.”Said pretty much every girl  
e blushed redder than the dots on her cheeks”u-um”  
“Ma-”goldie started “ your coming with me Goldie,” said Marionette dragging him by the ear  
“Mission accomplished”Said Fredrik High Fiving everyone  
MEANWHILE  
Goldie was expecting to be lectures so he closed his eyes waiting for the lecture but all her got instead was a kiss.He opened his eyes to see Marionette Pinning him against the wall.Her hot kiss soon turned into a makeout session.Then he felt a tough against his lips and he opened his mouth letting her explore.Man, she could kiss.But eventually, they had to breathe”I’ve wanted to do that for years.”Gasped Marionette “I just Hope you can BEAR my kisses”  
“Don’t you even start”  
“What you can’t Bear my Punny puns?” she smirked as he blushed deeper.”Hmm.” she explored his weak spots finding a place behind his bear ear that made him scarlet.”Well, guess you're curious about the other scars?” he nodded his head yes still processing what was going on. SHe checked the door before unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall only wearing a black bra on her upper body.He explored every scar on her body growling each time he touched one.Her front wasn’t as bad as her back which was covered with more than a hundred scars .”Now don’t worry I'm fine” she said seriously”ok now the legs.” she takes off her shoes and pants leaving the black and white striped underwear.Her legs were covered by multiple scars, not an inch spared from her mother's wrath even her feet were not undamaged.”Can you say something you are killing me” she said and he realized he hadn’t said anything.  
“You are probably the strongest woman I met most people would not have lasted as long as you did.”He grabbed her and kissed her meaningfully.  
 **One Year Later**

“Um Goldie,” said Marionette  
“Ye,” said Goldie thinking of their wedding day and how Bonnie caught the roses and sure enough Freddy was planning to propose.  
“You know how our human body's work like human body but with extra animal features in your case”  
“Yes?’Said goldie questioningly  
“Ever think about having a family”  
“Thoughts crossed my mind why?”  
“Good because I'm pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue when i get more ideas


End file.
